


A Second Chance

by A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Bonding, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind/pseuds/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind
Summary: Split sparks were supposed to be celebrated. A gift directly from Primus. Not everyone is as excited with the blessing as they should be.





	1. Break

Sunstreaker's P.O.V.

Sunstreaker had never understood why Sidewipe was the one that his parents loved and cherished, and why he was he one they only ever stared at in disdain and cruelty. Sides was really the only one to love him. While Sideswipe had started the world with two parents who wanted him, adore him truth be told, Sunny had started the wonderful adventure that was life alone. Alone except for the one person that was there through it all. His twin. The better half of their shared spark. 

Sunny was drawn out of his young musing by the sharp call of his name. The golden youngling hardly had it in his spark to walk down the stairs. Nothing good was ever at the bottom of those stairs. He was young, but he was smart enough to know going downstairs meant spark break. He had felt enough of that he was happy to pass on it. None the less he uncurled himself and crept down the stairs. He lived his life by a simple motto be seen and not heard.

It wasn’t that Sunstreaker as unaware of why he was in trouble. He was fully aware. Sunstreaker had skipped out on the massive chore list, for once in months with the intention to study. Sunstreaker had fallen behind on basic schooling. He wasn’t allowed to go. Instead tasked with cleaning the living room, doing the dishes, vacuuming, dusting, cleaning his own room on top of everyone else's in the house. He was determined to be smarter than the mechs of the pit, his sire so often compared him too. 

He slowly planted himself just out of arm’s reach. He could never outrun either of his creator’s and he was definitely aware of that fact, “Yes carrier?” However if someone tried to hurt him, he was far enough out that it wouldn’t crack anything.

His carrier was a beautiful femme, designation Core, on the outside at least, her spark was cold. There was nothing on the inside to backup such looks. Sunstreaker was a spitting image of his carrier. Same high cheekplates, ear finals, beautiful coloring. However the two sparks were nothing alike. Much like Sideswipe having their sire’s optic shape same crooked smile but Side’s held not a single ounce of frustration or anger in his happy go lucky spark.

His carrier’s handshot out grabbing Sunstreaker’s small wrist in her tight grip, stepping closer to his form. Her free hand setting down the polishing brush and grabbing Sunny’s chin forcing him to meet her cold opics, “I noticed today the chores you have are not done. Care to explain why?”

Sunny could only watch her as he struggled to find words or a valuable excuse, unfortunately the words that escaped were the wrong choice, “But you never make Sideswipe do anything! It’s not fair!” 

The sound of metal hitting metal accompanied the youngling’s words and his startled cries filled the room, “That is because you are the weak one. You caused the spark to split. You weren’t meant to be here at all! Why do you think the medics stare at your spark in such resentment?”

Sunny could only stare with tears in his optics as he watched her speak, reciting the lecture he had heard since he was able to walk or move. He had even believed the medic part. Medic's always stared at his spark too long and hard for it to be considering normal by now. He dropped his helm facing the ground, reaching up with his tiny servos cupping the burning cheekplates. His optics searching desperately for the flash of red that meant his twin was nearby, but for the first time Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen. A harsh sob escaped his vocalizer,”Yes ma’am.”

His carrier turned him loose, casting a unamused look towards the youngling, “You can go without dinner. Before you start your whining, I am very aware that you have not received breakfast or lunch but if you remember correctly that is for your filthy mouth and disobedience. If only you were more like your brother. Get to your room. I do not want to see for the rest of night.”

Sunstreaker did not hesitate to run up the stairs and into his room. Silent as ever. He did not need the attention of his sire at that moment. He shut the door as quietly as he could. He all but threw himself onto his berth, which realistically was a thin mattress and one pillow with a thin blanket. It was barely fit for an animal little long a youngling. His face buried into the pillow as he sobbed. 

The sound of the door being pushed open was enough to send Sunny into trembling and a slight jerky motion. Sideswipe’s small pedes crept across the floor and he pulled himself up onto the berth beside his twin, “Did carrier hit you again?” His answer was the hiccuped sob and barely noticeable nod. It was definitely leave a dent. Something once either Carrier or Sire were calm they would take care of. Sideswipe had definitely stepped up in caring for Sunstreaker. He knew how to calm him down. He moved to get Sunny’s helm pressed under his chin and wrapped his arms around him, “I know you didn’t eat yet. I brought you energon.”

The red twin was hardly surprised at his brother not replying but instead just snuggling closer to him. The twins were special. They knew that from their unique sparks. They never asked for toys or anything truthfully. Sideswipe would happily trade places with Sunny if it meant he wasn’t going to be hurting anymore. These were precious moments. Being with his twin. It was a few moments before his brother’s voice rung out again, “Why do they hate me? Why can’t they love me? You love me right Sides?”

The bond immediately flooded with a massive amount of love, comfort and peace, “You know I do! Why would you ask me that? Where is your bear” Sideswipe replied while one hand wandered over the bed searching for the stuffed bear he had snuck to Sunny. The lie that he had lost it. Their sire had torn Sunny’s room to shreds that night looking for it.

The bear was hardly worth anything. A deep blue color and fur dirty from lack of cleaning. However it meant the world to his brother, so a secret they would keep it. Sunny didn’t bother moving to find it, but his optics and the tears told his brother, easily were to locate the well loved toy, “Doesn’t matter.”

The sigh that left the red twin’s mouth wasn’t one of defeat or sadness. More frustration. He let his hand stroke his brother’s helm, grinning in success as he grabbed the bear, “One day Sunny.. We can leave and ne-” His words were cut off by the door being pushed open to reveal their sire.

Their sire, known as FlashStrike, even to the people who knew and liked him considered him to be a cruel mech. Cold sparked and it wasn’t as though the mech tried to hide it. He seemed to embrace it,”Sideswipe! What have I told you about being up in this room? You belong downstairs with us. As for you Sunstreaker, you can expect that door to be locked for the next couple of days. I told you to stay away from Sideswipe. I won’t have you corrupting him.” He glared at the pair, until Sideswipe untangled himself from his brother, causing the blue teddy bear to fall to the floor. The tall mech leaning down to pick it up, a hard look crossing his face plates, “So you didn’t lose this. What you didn’t want this thief to pay the price of taking things that is not here?”

Sideswipe casted a look at the bear and then at his brother, his plating puffing out a bit,”Shut up! Sunny isn’t bad! He is my best friend! I gave him the bear! You never let him have anything! I love Sunny and you just hate him!”

Sunny had yet to move from the bed terrified, raw fear in his young optics. Sideswipe would get a visit from their sire’s favorite strap and be forgiven shortly after, Sunny would be locked up and ignored for god know show long?

The mech seemed taken back at the youngling’s words and he reached out grabbing Sideswipe’s wrist and then Sunny’s, “You want to see how cruel I can be? You want to see what happens when younglings disobey around here.” He hissed and dragged them alongside him, his creation’s short legs struggling to keep up.

It was easy enough to hear the side door unlocking and the sound of their metal frames colliding with the street. Pain registering over their systems as they impacted on the cold, wet deserted street. The panic didn’t set in until the door slammed shut, their creators on one side and their frames on the other. The two younglings panicking and pounding on the door, begging for their creators to let them in, over the sound of the storm.

After close to an hour, the frustrated yelling of their sire, heading for the door was enough to send them scattering down the street. Huddling close to each other, and seeking any kind of comfort. Not mention escaping the cold for even a brief second, “What are we going to do Sides?”

Sideswipe stopped, forcing his frame to still as he looked at his brother, “Come on. We are gonna find a place to stay. Just like Captain Jack in all of his stories.” It was the first of many nights, they would spend crying themselves to sleep with no one to spare them a glance or wipe away the tears.

FlashStrike's P.O.V.

Split sparks were supposed to be celebrated. A gift directly from Primus. Not that I nor Core were as excited with the blessing as we should be. It wasn't that we could not afford to care for the twins. We could easily care for both of them. It was that Sideswipe was compromised by his twin's very existence. 

It had been that way since they were born. They were far too close. Bonded from birth. We could hardly promise Sideswipe as a hand in marriage if we had to account for Sunstreaker. That was enough reason for Thorn, a noble, to withdraw his offer for Sideswipe. 

Sideswipe was happy, a child that would grow into a strong mech. One I could mold if he was not as attached to his brother. The medic who had delivered them, advised against keeping them apart. At least until their sparks could handle it. So we played the part. Pleased to have twins. Keeping them presented, actively involved in school and activities until we could seperate them. 

It was easy enough with Sunny to keep him busy, and to convince the school that it was best to homeschool him. Sunstreaker had my temper. Something he wisely never used in my home. Instead lashing out at medics and teachers.

Harder was convincing Sideswipe it was for the best interest of Sunstreaker to do so. All it took was a few lies and making sure that the twins looked happy and healthy when they were out of the house, to make the questions disappear. 

Now we would need a different cover story. Something to cover up what I had done in those moments of anger. I would not lose what I had worked hard to form.


	2. Chapter Two

If anyone could find the twin’s hiding spot, it would have been a miracle. The two had managed to find an abandoned building, one that has holes in the wall. Holes that they used old metal, that by now had taken on the same rusted appearance as the walls. Perfectly concealing their makeshift home.

The inside wasn’t too bad by now, the two making it home by stealing. Taking well-worn blankets, half full or even quarter full energon cubes. Whatever they could find in the trash.

They had by now mastered their tactics, one being the thief and the other being lookout. The pair’s frames no longer shined or looked clean or polished, their colors fading. Sunny happily accepted his energon, gulping down the thick chunky energon. It wasn’t fresh in the slightest but it was better than starving, “Do ya think we can go to the roof to watch the stars tonight?”

Sides nodded a bit, night was the safest time to leave their home, “Yeah, we gathered enough energon to last until tomorrow.” If they didn’t take from their stash until tomorrow night.

Sunny nodded and leaned into his brother, “It is almost night. We could go to the clinic and grab their bins.”

Out of all the places they would take energon cubes from, the clinic always had the freshest, “Yeah we can. Can on. It is a long walk to the clinic and I don’t want to miss any of the stars.” The pair took special care to replace the scrap metal over their home, taking careful to conceal it.

By no mean was the walk an easy one. It was complicated by all the twists and turns, making it very easy to get lost on it. Hugging to the shadows and refusing to be seen, ducking at footsteps and voices, only served to make the trip that much longer. The trips for an adult would only take about fifteen minutes, thirty max, but for two younglings, creeping around, it was more accurately matched to fifty minutes to an hour.

Sideswipe ex-vented in relief at seeing the clinic’s red glowing sign, making a move for the trash can, as Sunny hung back to the alleyway, keeping a close look on the front door.

The red twin’s servo had just closed around a half filled cube, when the side door flung open, his startled optics met the older mech’s standing in front of him, “Sunny run!” The youngling dropped the cube and headed for the alleyway, footsteps quickly catching up to his brother’s are they fled towards their building, trying to outrun the two adults chasing them.

The white mech with red markings, kept trying to call out to the younglings as they tucked under the low hanging beam, “Hey come here! You’re not in trouble! We just want to talk to you!”

The pair skidded to a stop at the other mech, a tall black mech catching them in his arms, “Wow, take a vent. It’s alright. Ratchet isn’t going to hurt you.”

The two forms thrashed as feral looking and sounding as a pair of cyber street cats, trying to escape from a pound catcher, “Get off! Let go! We won’t take from your tash again!”

The white ,ech, stepped in front of the captured younglings, letting Ironhide pass one of the younglings over to him, “Hey, just breathe. You aren’t in trouble. You’re hungry aren’t you?”

That caused the pair to settle a bit, the yellow twin narrowing his eyes a bit, “Not if you’re going to send us to a program!”

Ironhide narrowed his eyes a bit, “Now why would you think we are going to do that?”

Sideswipe squirmed in the tight grip, “That’s none of your business!”

Ratchet took Sunny, pressing him tighter to his chassis, using his free hand to cradle the mechling’s helm over his spark chamber, ignoring the pushes to get free and sounds of frustrations, “You’re wrong little one. Now you can come with us and we’ll help you get your tanks full and a warm bed to recharge in.”

The younglings shared a look and slowly quit their shared struggling, letting themselves be held, “What are your names?”

Ironhide couldn’t help but to chuckle at the demanding tone of voice, the youngling in his arms gave them, “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” a slight nod greeted him before he continued, “I’m Ironhide, most call me ‘Hide and that is Ratchet.”

The red youngling nodded a bit, “I’m Sideswipe and that’s Sunny. You can call me Sides.” 

The group fell into silence as they made their way towards the clinic. It wasn’t a surprise how quickling the pair started to shift into recharge, “How old would you guess they are Ratch?”

Ratchet gave the black mech a look, “I’m not sure, definitely not older than eight ano cycles.”

“Judging by the build up of grime on their frames, they’ve been out here at least a few weeks. Far too long for them to have been on their own.”

Ratchet badged himself into the side door, letting Ironhide in behind him moving past his work partner, settling Sunny down on the medical berth. Wheeljack happily took Sideswipe from Hide’s arms, laying him beside Sunny, “They are even younger than we thought… Where’d you find them at?”

“They were digging in the trash, well the red one was. Sunny was keeping watched. We cornered them in the alley behind Swerve’s bar.”

“Like a couple of feral cybercats.” Ratchet muttered from where he hovered over their frames.

Wheeljack looked towards the pair, “What are you going to do?”

Ratchet gave Ironhide a look, “Well soft spark over there promised Sideswipe we wouldn’t call a program.”

Ironhide shrugged crossing his arms over his chest, “And I don’t regret it. Those programs either send them back to bad homes, to a new problem, seperate them, or they slip through the cracks. They are overworked and underpaid. Let’s just give Prowl and Jazz a call and see what they recommend.”

Wheeljack was on the phone seconds later, “They are about thirty kliks out.”

Ratchet nodded a bit and ran a hand over Sunny’s helm at the youngling stirring, soothing him with a few chirps and he ended up drifting back into recharge, “I’m not sure they have even had fresh energon since before they went missing. See the discolorations around their optics. At least Sunny’s, that means long term starvation is setting in.”

“So runaways is likely off of the table.” Prowl’s voice rang out as Jazz and Prowl’s frames entered the room.

Jazz moved towards the younglings, his field bleeding empathy for them, “How old are they?”

Ironhide shrugged, “Not sure, they both fell into recharge when we were carrying them. We haven’t been able to do a real check up or anything.”

Jazz nodded, watching Sunny’s optics onlined and then took a moment to fully adjust, “Poor things.”

“Ah. Don’t wake him up. He needs to recharge. You could use it too.” Ratchet waved at Sunny reaching for Sideswipe.

It was a bit comical at the downright defiant look the yellow youngling gave Ratchet, “You aren’t my creator. No one else is going to take Sideswipe away, or make us do anything again.”

Ratchet reached for Sunny and grabbed him by his scruff bar, not hard enough to cause pain, “You listen up-”

The medic didn’t get to finish before the loud scream left the sparklings vocalizer, forcing Sideswipe out of recharge, “Get off! Let me go!” Sunny’s hand striking helplessly against Ratchet’s chassis, Sideswipe was up in seconds, going as far as to bite into Ratchet’s free arm.

Ironhide scooped up the red twin, restraining his movements, “Stop! He’s hurting Sunny!”

“No I am not. Calm down.”

Jazz gave the medic and than Ironhide, motioning for the pair to turn the younglings loose, “Your names are Sunny and Sideswipe right?”

Sunny shared a look with his brother, “It’s Sunstreaker. Sides is the only one who calls me that.”

Jazz gave the two a soft smile, “I can respect that. I’m the only one who calls Prowl here Prowler. Sometimes names are special.”

Sideswipe nodded, a small grin meeting the visored mech, “Yeah!”

“What do you say to coming with me to get cleaned up. Just in that room.”

Sunny gave the mech a look, “Will… Will you leave the door open?”

Jazz nodded, “I’m not a fan of closed doors anyway.” He offered his hands out to the pair.

“Wait! I want ‘Hide to come.” Sideswipe’s hand shot out grabbing the mech’s hand, trying to drag him forward, “Please!”

Ironhide chuckled softly and scooped up the red form, “Alright. Come on.”

Ratchet shook his head watching Jazz and Ironhide disappear around the corner, “You know as well I that discoloration like that means a lot of things.”

Prowl nodded, doorwings twitching with a brief moment of emotion escaping, “I know. Have they said anything?”

“Other than they aren’t going to a program and their names? No. They.. They are quite shut down to outsiders.”

“Ratchet they will have to be placed in a program when they are medically cleared.”

“They will run the second they can. They are going to be separated if they in a program.”

“Then what do you suggest? Jazz and I, as well as you if I have to remind you are mandated reporters. Unless we can find housing to present as adequate placement for them.”

The medic let out a bent of frustration and looked towards the wash racks, “I suppose they could stay with Ironhide and I until we could find them permanent housing.”

The enforcer’s optic ridge rose a bit, “Ratchet you don’t have to do that. There are good program families.”

“No. I can’t explain it Prowl, but they are supposed to be ours. You should’ve seen them. Younglings should never, ever be so desperate they resort to energon from the trash.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sideswipe stared at the oil bath scrunching up his nose. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be clean, but they couldn’t blend in as well when they were all shiny. Something he could read on his brother’s face as well, “No.”

Jazz’s visor lit up, lips pulled up into an amused look, “You’ve got to clean up. You’ll feel so much better.”

Sunstreaker shook his head crossing his arms over his chest, “Being shiny isn’t good.”

Ironhide let out a vent, “Do you two think you have to go back to the streets?”

“Sides doesn’t have too. He wasn’t bad or wrong like me” The youngling’s optics dropped to the floor, “He only got in trouble because he was with me.”

The youngling didn’t move other than flinching as Ironhide’s frame came to kneel in front of his, “Look at me Sunny.” The larger digits hooked under the yellow twin’s chin tilting his face up, unsurprised at the teary optics, “You are not bad or wrong. I don’t care what others told you. You are not a burden, you are a gift from Primus. Does Primus make mistakes?”

Sunny’s bottom lip trembled and he had to bite down on it to keep from crying, “But sire and carrier said my spark was wrong.”

“Jazz I’m gonna take him for a second.Can you handle red?”

“Yeah my mech. Go on.”

Easily scooping up the small yellow frame as Jazz was wrangling Sides into the warm oil, “Come on. Let’s go out here for a minute.” Carrying the youngling was a lot easier when he wanted to be. Sunny’s helm buried into Hide’s neck cables. Soft hitches in his vents, giving away his crying, “It’s okay Sweetspark.”

“Not sweet.”

A chuckle left the older mech’s lips at this words, “Nah you’re a fighter aren’t ya?” As the black mech settled into a chair, letting Sunny stay where he was settled, crying out his little spark.

:You can definitely rule out runaways.:

:How can you be so sure?” Prowl’s voice fluttered over the com.

:Sunny was convinced they or at least he had to go back to being on the streets. Someone, most likely his sire and carrier, drilled it into him that his spark was wrong.: Ironhide’s hand came to rest on the trembling back, “Sunny breathe. You’re going to make yourself sick. Breathe for me sweetspark.”

Sunny’s slight panicking breathing slowed as he listened to the older mech, “Don’t take Sides away again.”

Prowl’s optics softened, something rare for the enforcer, “No. Never again will you two be separated again.” 

Sunny didn’t even lift his head to reply, instead just barely loosening his grip on Ironhide, “Ratch can you hand me a cube?”

It had just barely touched Ironhide’s hand before Sunny had snatched it away, a slight growl escaping as he struggled to get down, “Down!” The yellow youngling hurried towards the wash racks, once he was released. Reaching the door just as Jazz and Sideswipe were exiting, the red form washed but still unpolished, “Sides! It’s fresh. I had the first half last night.”

Sideswipe dropped the drying rag, and took the cube into his hands, before he shook his helm, pushing it back into Sunstreaker’s servo, “No. He said your optics looked funny. You can’t get sick again.”

“You both can have a cube. There is more than enough. How’d you hear that about his optics?”

“Sunny was awake and he tells me things. Carrier says we aren’t supposed to listen to each other. That only bonded should be able to do that.”

Ratchet looked between the pair, “Will you let me look at your sparks?”

“No! If I do you’re going to make it hurt like the others.”

Ratchet looked between the pair, “I would never. Look you… Would you trust me if I let you see mine first?”

Silence fell over the room as the twins stared at each other. Sunny slowly spoke up, grabbing one of Sideswipe’s hands, “If it hurts then you have to leave us alone.”

“Deal. Come here.” It took a moment to get the chest plates to open, allowing the twins full view of my spark.

“What’s that spot on it?”

“Are you sick?”

Ironhide snorted behind the medic, “No. That shows he is bonded to me. Just like Jazz and Prowl are bonded.”

“Let me see if ours are like it that.”

“Here open your chest plates for me.” It didn’t take long to confirm the medic’s thoughts, “You two are twins huh?”

Sunny looked at the lack of spots on either of their sparks and then cocked his head to the side, “Where are ours?”

“Yours are a little different. You share one spark in two bodies.”

“That doesn’t mean you are bad or wrong. It means you were so special Primus put the two of you together to make sure the rest of us stood a chance of being so cool.” Jazz’s voice rung out bringing a small smile to Sunny’s lips.

“I’m hungry.” Sideswipe said giving the medic a slight pouty look.

“How about you take the cube Sunny has and we get him washed up?”

Unsurprisingly Sunny immediately offered the cube to Sideswipe and grabbed for Ironhide, “Bath?”

Ironhide’s spark warmed passing the feeling through the bond to his mate, “Yeah bath, food and than bed. Sound like a deal?”

Neither mech knew just how much their lives were going to change. Try as they might, they were unable to spark. Not that it mattered these two were going to make their house a proper home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> There are many more chapters to come! Please feel free to drop a comment below!


End file.
